Girls of Hogwarts
by oh so fawksey
Summary: An elite group of students comprise The Girls of Hogwarts. Once you are in you are a goddess: the most wanted and most powerful women in the school. But to get in you must survive initiation... NC17 for the sexual themes and blatant smut. Slightly AU.
1. Prologue - Initiation

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is quite short - a teaser perhaps. More chapters to be added soon. Enjoy :)

Hermione walked down the hallway with a (previously uncharacteristic) smirk on her face. Her makeup was fresh and cleverly charmed, hair tamed and intricately twisted atop her head, teeth small and pearly white. Her school bag bounced off of her hip, bursting at the seams with all of her meticulously thorough summer homework, a small perfume bottle, quills, ink, a thick card and a flask, its fiery contents sloshing back and forth with each step.

The ornate card was not just any piece of paper, it's heavy, important looking print and charm layered text spelled trouble. It read:

 _INITIATION._

 _Six tasks:_

 _Alcohol in school_

 _Potions class while stoned_

 _Get cum on something of a teacher's_

 _Get into the trousers of 6 people in one day_

 _Get a tongue piercing and learn how to use it - see member for more information._

 _Threesome with a three out of four houses represented._

 _When complete, find a board member and present them with your checklist. Await your final task._

What the card did not say was that this initiation was for the Girls of Hogwarts, and getting in would mean the title of a goddess among men. Anyone you so graciously decided to sleep with was heralded and seen as a true success. Many would offer money or roleplay just to be given the honor. The Girls of Hogwarts were the most wanted, most powerful women of the school. All that was keeping her from getting the title was this list and the final task, a task members shuddered to remember and applicants chewed their nails anxiously in anticipation of. All applicants had three weeks to complete the first six tasks.


	2. Task One - The Flask

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is also quite short, but have no fear, it was one of the easier tasks, the smut will come soon. Chapters to be added soon. Enjoy :) (R&R!)

Task One

 _Alcohol in school_

Hermione had decided that she wasn't going to simply _complete_ the list, she was going to own it. As she sat at her potions desk, legs casually crossed over one another, revealing a stripe of skin going up her thigh where her robes parted, she watched Severus Snape hold up small bottles and drone on about their properties. Of all the startled double-checks she had seen on the faces of her peers, his - while the most skillfully disguised - intrigued her. She had changed greatly between fourth and fifth year, and the tension she had brought upon more than a few of her classmates pants had not gone unnoticed by her. Looking away from Snape long enough to wink at a salivating Ravenclaw to her right, she fell back into a smirk as she saw him flush red and scramble to readjust his legs and pick up a quill, scribbling furiously. Back at the front of the room, Snape looked at the students before him, his eyes drawn like a magnet to Hermione's seat. She licked her lips, keeping eye contact with him instead of looking away as she would've before. Snape stumbled on his words, masking the hitch with a cough.

She had expected some reactions, but nothing of this scale. The newfound power was exhilarating.

She could feel the Ravenclaw to the right's eyes on her as she bent over, letting her robes hang over, revealing her cleavage, as she drew the flask out of her bag. She smiled at the front of the room, watching the gulping Ravenclaw out of the corner of her eye. Unscrewing the lid, she was about to take a large swig when she noticed Snape's eyes on her.

The burning of the Firewhiskey seared it's path down her throat as she watched Snape's conflict over whether to call her out or not.

"Miss Granger!" He called.

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"What _exactly,_ are you drinking in my class?" His voice had silenced the room, all eyes were on her and the flask in her hand. She forced a small cough, smiling innocently at him.

"It's my medicine sir. This room makes me damp… that is, my lungs of course." She said, keeping her face frozen in an innocent expression as titters went around the room at her innuendo.

Her professor seemed to decide that maintaining control of his classroom was more important than pursuing the line of inquiry and he resumed his lesson with a mumbled, "very well," and a few sharp stares at the remaining gigglers.

She dropped the flask in her bag, drawing out the card. Breathing onto the parchment, a thick, silver checkmark burned itself into the paper next to the first task on the list. Hermione traced it with her finger, marveling at how complex the charms must be. Evidence of course had to be provided to receive the check. This meant substance recognition, visual recognition, scent recognition, not to mention the self-marking checks.

With the satisfied smile of a cat with a canary in its mouth, she slipped the card into her bag and relaxed into her chair. It was going to be an interesting three weeks - that is, if it takes her that long.


	3. Task Four - The Six

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Here is a longer one! More chapters to be added soon. Enjoy :) (R&R!)

Task Four.

 _Get into the trousers of 6 people in one day_

Four days into her three weeks, Hermione had some ambitious plans. _Today is for number three,_ she thought to herself, smiling down at the paper in her hand. _Better start early._

She slipped out of bed in her sheer nightgown, feeling her nipples growing erect at the thought of her aim. She crept up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, making her way to the seventh year's room. She surveyed the room, looking for prey. Soon she spotted a head of thick, black curls, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Smiling, she sashayed over, silent as a light breeze. She came to a stop at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to see her.

"Merlin!" Cried Lee Jordan as he spotted her. She said nothing, simply putting a finger to her lips and gesturing to the sleeping forms of the other boys with her eyes.

"Hermione? Is that _you_?" She stepped closer, smiling as she spotted his morning excitement poking at the sheets.

"Lee." She says, smoothing her voice to be silky and low.

"Hermione?" He replies nonchalantly, only to jump, covering his protruding member as he sees where she is looking. She could practically imagine how hot with embarrassment his cheeks must be as she sits down on the edge of his bed. She reaches out a hand, drawing gentle lines along his jaw with her fingertips. His eyelashes fluttered the tiniest bit and she bit her lip, feeling her nipples rub against the coarse fabric of her gown.

"You know, I would be happy to help with that." She said in the most suggestive tone she could muster, tilting her head in a gesture to the bulge still present under his sheet. Lee looked at her, his sharp brown eyes piercing hers. She gazed back through her long lashes, biting her lip again. Something seemed to fall into place in his mind and he quickly leaned forward, catching her chin with his hand and pulling her lip from her teeth with his own. The hand that had come to rest on his neck now slid along his broad shoulders as their kiss deepened. Lee's kiss was hot and demanding, his tongue roaming her mouth. She slid her hands down his chest feeling the taut muscle beneath his skin. He hadn't always been muscular, he had been a skinny, short nerd when she had first arrived. Now he was tall, his soft, dark skin outlined nicely with muscular definition - bearing no resemblance to the bookish boy he had once been.

His hand slid through her hair, gently tugging her head backwards, exposing her neck. He kissed and nipped his way down her neck and along her collarbone, his mouth pressing in all the right ways on all the right spots. Her breathing quickened as he dipped lower, the filmy fabric of her nightgown slipping off of her shoulder, revealing one plump breast with a rosy bud standing at attention for him. He took it into his mouth, suckling and swirling his tongue, his hand tugging and pinching her other nipple in ways that made her grab the sheets, twisting the fabric and clenching her teeth to keep from moaning. His mouth found hers and she pushed him onto his back, kissing down his neck. But she didn't stop at his chest. Licking bold stripes, kissing and nibbling, she made her way lower and lower, stopping when she reached his boxers. She looked up at him, stray strands of her hair hanging in front of her lust clouded eyes. He met her gaze and felt his erection grow. Without breaking eye contact she placed a wet kiss on the line of his V, pulling back to blow cool air on the wet spot. Their stare was broken - he squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head fall back on the pillow. She tugged his boxers off, his sizable member springing free. Grasping his shaft she licked a stripe up its underside with a strong tongue, smirking at his shivers. She takes his head in her mouth, tracing its ridges with her tongue whilst pumping his shaft, slowly at first. She alternates between tracing circles around his head, and taking in more and more of his shaft, bobbing up and down and sucking. Her hands speed up as she goes. He watches, his legs spasming every so often, arms flexed and fists clenched until his head falls back once more, his body being rocked by waves of pleasure, goosebumps popping up. His breathing becomes hard and heavy. The only sounds in the room are his grunts and the wet sucking sounds coming from his nether regions. He grabs at her hair, forcing out "I'm gonna…" as she looks up, still working his cock in her mouth and hands. He stares at her, feeling pressure collect in his navel and his balls twitch. He comes explosively into her mouth, shouting her name hoarsely. He looks up again just in time to see her swallow his whole load, her tongue darting out to catch the last elusive drop. She winks at him, swiping a hand across her mouth. She stands up, fixing her nightgown and noticing the two or three boys who had awoken at some point, all with throbbing hard ons, watching her. Lee looks as if he might say something to them, pulling up his boxers and starting to stand, but she places a hand on his chest, holding him back.

"I like it when they watch," she says to him, loud enough for all of them to hear. She turns to face the boys and waggles a few fingers at them before sashaying out of the room, leaving four dumbstruck men behind her.

 _One down._

By lunch, a lucky fifth year recieved a hand job in one of the empty classrooms, only to be left alone shortly after finishing, Hermione whisking into Charms at the last possible second, scourgifying her hands. Professor Flitwick looked over the top of his wire-rim glasses at the sight he'd never thought he'd see. Hermione Granger nearly late for class.

 _Two._

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione pretended she didn't see Ron, Harry and Ginny waving at her from further down, instead sitting next to Fred and George, and thus Lee Jordan and a few other familiar faces from the morning. Lee would space out every so often, his eyes sitting unfocused in her direction.

"Distracted much, Jordan?" She called, waving a hand in front of his face and winking cheekily. He flushed, stammering incoherently.

"Shame. I was hoping you could introduce me to your friend here. I feel like I have seen him before…" She said, musing to herself, as they all knew quite well that he had been an observer of her morning fun. His cheeks tinged pink at the thought of what he had seen, leaving him nearly as useless as Lee who was mumbling to himself and looking rather bewildered. She turned from Lee to his "friend."

"Like what you saw? Because I've finished eating and am ready to retreat to someplace more private…" She trailed off, leaving a meaningful silence hanging in the air. Before he could compose himself enough to answer, Fred - or maybe George - butted in.

"'Mione, what's all this talk about?"

"Yeah 'Mione, what's all this about this morning?"

She looked at them, biting her lip in thought.

"If you'd like, I can show you both."

Lee's jaw dropped so comically, that Hermione herself almost snorted. Fred and George punched him playfully.

"You seem to know what's going on, mate, how about you tell us."

"Too bad you're both heavy sleepers." Lee managed to get out, dragging his eyes away from Hermione to focus on the twins. Here, the other boy, Aaron, jumped in.

"Trust me mates, you want her to show you."

Hermione turned to him again.

"Why, you look so forlorn. Don't fret. You haven't missed your chance. You should come as well. We could make a party of it. If only there was an empty room for us..." He jumped up, practically knocking over a jug of pumpkin juice in his excitement.

"Erm- uh… our dorm room should be empty?" He stammered. Fred and George turned to each other bewilderedly.

"Well boys, are you in?" Hermione asked.

The two seemed to have a silent debate, before turning back to her.

"In." They chimed in unison.

She clapped her hands in excitement.

"Fantastic. It's a _real_ party now."

By the time the four of them had reached the dorm room, Hermione was already wet with excitement. Lee's friend, Aaron, looked as if he had just been chosen for a million galleon prize, and Fred and George were whispering furiously about what they were about to witness, guessing and gesticulating wildly.

Hermione set Aaron on a bed, laying him back on the pillows, before turning to the twins. She directed them each to the edge of an opposing bed, both of them perched on the edge.

"You two are to stay. Aaron and I are going to show you what this morning looked like."

She spun on her heel, walking slowly towards Aaron who gulped loudly. She crawled onto the bed, coming to rest with her legs straddled on either side of his hips, her center hovering just above his bulge. She leans down, twisting his shirt around her hand, and kisses him passionately. The exclamations of surprise coming from the twins fade into the background as she fights Aaron's tongue with her own. She slides a hand down his chest, over his abdomen and firmly cups his growing package. This elicits a groan from the boy - his pants rubbing uncomfortably on his sensitive groin in her absence. She draws his shirt off, sitting down on top of him to remove her own. He cups her breasts as she goes back to his mouth, her hands tracing his arms and stomach. He isn't as good as Lee at kissing her neck, and she soon pulls him back to her face, kissing him once more before going down the same path she had earlier in the morning. She nips, licks and kisses her way down his abdomen, pulling off his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion, his cock standing at attention for her. A whoop goes up from Fred and George who are doing their best to keep the situation lighthearted for their own sakes.

She takes him into her hot, wet mouth and he grabs at the headboard, his chest heaving. The twins surreptitiously reach for pillows, placing them gingerly over their crotches as they watch their friend's head bobbing up and down, her arse wiggling enticingly, the slope of her back curving down to a lacey black bra.

"Merlin's beard she looks great from this angle." Fred says, his voice low and gravelly with arousal.

"I can think of quite a few other angles I could appreciate," George counters.

Aaron lets out a yell as he comes, shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum into her mouth. The twins are shocked into silence as she swallows, turning to face them as she licks her lips. Aaron lies on the bed, completely spent, a big O expression plastered on his face.

One of the twins coughs.

"Well, I can see why we should work on being lighter sleepers."

"That was a lame one."

"I'm aware. Consider me impaired by ah- manhood at the moment. Cut a twin a break."

Hermione shakes her head in amusement at the twins' bickering. The squabble continues until Hermione raises her hands, calling out over the rukus, "All right. Who's next?"

The effect is immediate and Hermione wonders to herself if she's _ever_ seen the twins this quiet. The two of them meekly raise their hands.

"Ah… who to choose…"

"Me of course," they say at once. She smiles and then says, "first to strip is next."

The twins waste no time, George beating out Fred by his boxers only. Hermione smiles, beckoning him to her as she lays down on a nearby bed. George smiles wolfishly as he clambers on top of her, kissing her hotly, his erection pressing against her knickers, her skirt having been lost on the way to the bed. George cups the nape of her neck, biting her lip the exact way one should do to make Hermione Granger moan. He smiles into the kiss, slyly sliding off her dampened panties. Fred tilts his head for a peak, but misses his chance as George positions himself at her entrance, breaking off the kiss to look at her. She nods, and he pushes in. She clamps her walls down tightly around him and he groans as he feels her silky interior surround him. When he bottoms out, she lets out a moan so erotic Fred thinks he just might burst the stitching on his trousers. George slowly pumps in and out as Hermione writhes and moans beneath him, straining up to bite and kiss his neck in the soft spots below his ear and along his collarbone.

Fred watches his boxers tent, looking between his own erection and his brother and friend on the bed. Aaron watches from his bed as well, slack jawed.

George speeds up and Hermione grabs his shoulders for support, digging her nails in slightly. He feels her walls tighten around him as he grunts. She is close, but she holds out until he is ready. Together they climax - George had the intention of pumping through it but his orgasm hits him so hard that he feels his knees start to buckle, and his arms shake. He rolls onto his side just in time to avoid crushing Hermione.

"Wow." He mutters.

"Wow indeed," she agrees, staring up at the ceiling.

Fred, anxiously anticipating his turn, walks over and picks her up, moving her to the next bed. She kisses him briefly, their mouths latched together long enough for him to unclip her bra. He wastes no time, immediately sucking and teasing her dusky pink nips. She moans, her skin hyper sensitive from her recent climax. He dares lower, her ribcage heaving as he makes his way to her womanhood. He licks her once from top to bottom, tasting her, as her shoulderblades push into the mattress, her body slick with sweat. He find her clit, latching on and tracing circles around it with his tongue. She shudders, breath hitching. He sucks on her clit, watching her back arch, hands gripping the sides of the mattress for support. He continues his ministrations, the two other men in the room watching her body writhe and twist in the bed, the sounds she's making bringing back their boners.

When Hermione is more than enough ready, again, Fred makes his way back up, positioning himself at her entrance. She kisses his neck as she flips them over, sitting ready to descend on his member. She keeps eye contact with him as she slowly lowers herself onto him. He groans as she slides herself down, feeling his every inch enter her core. She slowly eases back up, and then picks up the pace, riding him expertly. With a roll of her hips there and a buck of his hips here, soon the both of them are crying out as Fred cums first, shooting strings of his seed inside her. She follows, clamping down on his cock and calling out his name as she finishes.

She falls into bed next to him, catching her breath. Soon she gets up, retrieving her clothing from various parts of the room and getting dressed, casting cleaning spells as she goes.

She stands in the doorway surveying her handiwork. All the beds are neatly made and clean, three partially clad men lie exhausted and in a cloud of arousal.

 _Three, four and five._

She has someone special in mind for six.

Potions is the last class of the day before dinner, and it is with Slytherin. Normally hermione would be irked by this, what with Snape's blatant favoritism towards his house, but today is different. She chooses her seat next to a certain blonde, ignoring his sneer in her direction. She waits, and soon enough the brother of a seventh year boy who happened to wake up early this morning approaches her.

"Hermione!" She looks up at him, faux confusion and innocence written all over her face.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I've just been chatting with the lads, and it appears you've got half of the seventh year boys pining after a piece 'o you. What with Lee this morning and the two at lunch." He means to impress her with his knowledge, and she gives him a knowing smile.

"It was three actually."

"What?" He asks, scrunching up his nose.

"It was three at lunch. I seem to have an appetite." She can see Draco's look of pure astonishment as she winks at the boy.

" _Merlin_ …" It takes him only a few seconds to bounce back, "So what say you to a bit of fun with me? Ey? Word has it you've got magic lips." He winks at her and she stands up, her body inches from his. She lets her wrist flick, hitting home, as he flinches at her hand being in such a… sensitive region. She plants him a full kiss, turns around, and sits down. He tries to get her attention again but she ignores him, filling her page with notes on different herbal properties and pointers from the homework.

"So was that a yes?"

"Oh bugger off. She's moved on champ." Malfoy hisses as the boy stares, his arms flapping uselessly. Hermione smiles to herself.

By the time class is over, a few well places remarks of Hermione's have snared her prey. As soon as class is dismissed, she beckons Draco to follow her, leading him to an abandoned classroom. She shuts and wards the door, sitting Draco down on the sole chair in the room. As she unbuckles his pants, she nuzzles his neck, nibbling until shivers crawl up and down his spine. She attacks his mouth, their tongues battling fiercely. His kissing is sloppy and less experienced than the others, but not too awful. She goes back to his neck as she starts to pump his shaft, using his own precum as lubrication. She watches his head fall back as she finds his rhythm, pumping faster and faster. All too soon he stammers out, "I'm g-gonna cum!" Her hand freezes and he lifts his head, eyes searching wildly in confusion.

"Granger! Why'd you stop?" He cries, his voice scratchy and thick. She watches the haze of pleasure retreat from his eyes, rubbing his head slowly. She smiles and ducks down, kneeling before him. She starts taking him in, sucking to apply pressure as she takes in each inch, her hands working the base of his shaft. He grunts and groans, his body jerking and shaking with pleasure. When she feels his member twitch, and he feels his balls tighten, she pulls away. Watching his lusty eyes cloud with frustration and confusion.

"I'm going to do this one more time Malfoy." She stands up a little and breathes a single word into his ear.

"Beg." He whimpers but she can tell how turned on he is by the jerk of his softie. She spits, pumping her hand once more. He watches her go down, head bobbing. When she swirls her tongue around his head and pumps her hands faster, something no girl has ever done to him before, he thinks his legs won't ever be able to hold him up again. She goes back to slow, rhythmic sucking.

"P-please Granger!" He cries as her hands slow. She sucks a little harder, speeding up her hands a little as well.

"FUCK HERMIONE. _Please. Oh MERLIN! Please!"_ He cries, his voice echoing off of the walls. She swirls her tongue again, hands a blur and he finally cums. His stomach does a backflip at the sight of her swallowing his thick, salty seed.

She kisses him, letting him taste himself, and then walks out, leaving him collapsed in the chair.

 _Six._


	4. Task Three - The Desk

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Here is a an update! This is when it gets slightly AU. The Dark Arts teacher is different. More chapters to be added soon. Enjoy :) (R&R!)

Task Three

 _Get cum on something of a teacher's_

She watched his every move throughout the class, sizing him up. While not the most attractive partner for this encounter, he sure was better than his competition. Plus the Dark Arts thing was a total turn on. All she had to do was work her way past the occasional grey strand of hair that came with the age, and find something… fuckable.

She made a point of fluttering her eyelashes and looking down at her books in a manner that can only be described as flustered each time he caught her staring. His type would be the shy and innocent if he were to go for a student, so shy-and-innocent-Hermione it would be. The class was on the hand motions for a more complicated binding spell, something she had mastered a few years back. When her professor set them to their dummies to practice, she took her time, as if she were having some difficulty. As he made his rounds, she stood in front of her mannequin, swishing her hand and muttering the spell, to no avail. When he reached her, she spun to face him, only to "trip" over the uneven cobbled floor and fall, caching herself with his waist. _Abs. Nice! And_ totally _fuckable._

"Sorry Professor Lupin!" She exclaims, letting her hands linger a little longer than necessary. He falters only for a moment, smiling down warmly at his pupil.

"Having some difficulty Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir. Perhaps I could stay after class and work on it? I can't stand not being able to get it!" She looks up at him through her lashes, biting her lip ever so slightly.

He grunts, positioning himself beside her and gently scooping up her wrist.

"Lets just see if we can't fix it now, eh?"

He directs her wrist in the motion she finds so "elusive." At the last second she lets her wrist twitch the smallest bit, throwing off the spell yet again. She shrugs up at him.

"Alright then. After class." She smiles sheepishly, willing her cheeks to flush. He shakes his head bewilderedly and gives her a small smile before moving on.

As the last of the students file out, Hermione discreetly loosens the sash on her robe whilst taking her time packing up.

"Ah, Hermione. Back to the mannequins, shall we?"

She gives him a small smile, walking towards him slowly, letting her hips swing from side to side.

"I'm sure it's a rather simple fix. It's usually the finish of the motion that gets people st-" He trails off as her robes cascade down, into a pile around her feet. He stares at her red lace bra and matching thong, gulping like a fish out of water, before he regains his composure.

"Her- Miss Granger. That is highly innapr-inappropriate." He exclaims, his voice faltering as she walks in a circle around him, her hand trailing from his waist, around his back and coming to rest on his stomach.

"Miss Granger!" He cries with renewed force, forcing his eyes to stop drifting below her face.

"Yes… professor?" She asks, her voice soft and sultry.

"I am afraid I must ask you to leave. I cannot endorse such behavior in a… a uh..." He loses his place in his sentence as her bra joins her robes on the floor. Her nipples dark and erect, breasts plump and perky. She leans in and stands on her tip toes.

"You don't have to do anything. Just watch." She breathes into his ear. He shudders, eyes unfocused and thoughts elsewhere.

She brushes past him, and he turns, his body betraying his mind and gravitating towards hers. She sits on the desk, letting her legs spread. Putting her weight on one arm, she slides her hand up her stomach and cups her breast. She massages it, watching him watch her. Soon she pinches her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling and tweaking it. His eyes are glued to her hand, his breathing growing uneven. She slowly slides her hand down her stomach. His eyes flick up to hers for the first time. She keeps her warm brown eyes locked with his luminous yellow ones as she slides her hand lower, massaging herself through the thong. She hits her sweet spot and her face contorts with pleasure, eyes squeezing shut. His eyes slide down her body, taking in her heaving chest, the curve of her stomach, her fingers pushing and rubbing. He involuntarily leans forward. She is watching him again, he can see it in his peripheral, but he can't tear his eyes away from her hands. His nostrils flare wildly as his breathing quickens. He gulps loudly as she pulls the cloth to the side, revealing her pussy, earning him a satisfied smile from her. She teases her clit, rolling the bud between her fingers before moving them lower, pushing one into her opening. She pumps slowly at first, relishing in the feeling of her fingers sliding along her silken walls.

Before long, she adds a second finger, pumping rhythmically. She lets her head fall back, her back arching, breasts protruding appetizingly. Her professor wets his suddenly dry mouth, the smell of sex washing over him. Her breathing becomes louder, faster; mirroring her hands. She cries out as she cums, her sweet juices falling onto the table.

When she lifts her head again, smiling at his priceless expression, he is suddenly aware of his impressive boner. A moment later, so is she. He watches as she smiles mischievously, picking up his kerchief from the table and showing him her fingers, cum making them sticky. His hips buck without his permission as she wipes her essence on his kerchief. As she stalks out of the room she shoots a spell behind her, flicking her wrist perfectly. The mannequin falls to the floor, magical bonds seizing it.

Twenty minutes after her departure from his room, Remus Lupin is standing in the exact same spot. His pants are still painfully tight around his continually throbbing erection. In front of him sits his desk. On it is his kerchief, next to it, a few large drops of cum.


	5. Task Two - The Owlery

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Here is a an update! I have not abandoned this! Simply gotten a tighter schedule. More chapters to be added soon. Enjoy :) (R&R!)

Task Two

 _Potions class while stoned_

Hermione raced up flight after flight of broad stone steps; the short, wide flights, the tight spirals and the ones she had to practically climb up using all appendages. She was quite winded by the time she burst through the heavy oaken doors of the owlry. The lantern like eyes hundreds of birds swiveled to watch her. She nodded to them, scattering some treats on the hay-covered ground. She rubbed the grooves in the small snuff box clutched in her sweaty hand as she watched the young birds scramble for the treats as the older ones looked down disapprovingly.

She made her way to one of the many windows, enjoying the crisp and refreshing autumn air clearing her nose from the overwhelming scent of the owls. Only pausing a second to look out at the Hogwarts grounds, the neatly cut grass, sloping into the dark mystery box that was the Forbidden Forest, she pulled the metal tin from her robes. Inside was spliff she had rolled out back of the Herbology greenhouses of some premium bud circulating the Gryffindor house. Balancing the thin cylinder between her lips, she lights the tip of her wand, cupping her hand around the glowing red tip to shield it from the wind. Breathing deeply, she feels the thick, pungent smoke flood her lungs, tasting it's harsh scent on her tongue. She exhales slowly, pushing the grey tendrils from her mouth and watching them spin, dancing wildly in the wind before dissipating. She stands in the window until all that is left is her homemade filter and the last burning bits of the drug. She closes her eyes, flicking the stub onto the roof below, and feeling effects set in, her body becoming lighter, shedding pounds of stress and anxiety... or maybe that was her brain. Chuckling, she salutes the owls and walks out of the room.

She walks into potions class, the charmed door slamming just on her heels, preventing any late students from slipping in unpunished. She giggles, walking to her seat, ignoring the knowing looks of a handful of fellow students picking up on the scent still clinging to her.

The Slytherin sitting next to her did a double take, sniffing deeply and watching her every move. She growls playfully at him, clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Snape coughs loudly in her direction.

"Miss Granger! Do you find something amusing about the properties of herbs most commonly found in the Himalayas?" Hermione arranges her face into an expression she hopes is both serious, and chastised, and shakes her head.

"Good. I am going to proceed with my lesson now Miss Granger if that is alright with you?" He says, his voice positively poisonous with contempt. The entire class swivels to face her, some boys too distracted by the rumors they've heard to do anything but salivate, some girls looking jealous, others disapproving, and others in awe.

"You may carry on, Professor." Titters and chuckles spread across the room in shock waves. Snape stood, gaping like a fish out of water, so astounded by her insolence that he had no idea of how to gain back control of this situation.

"A week's detention and two points from Gryffindor for your insolence, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir." She replied, duly punished, hanging her head slightly.

At the end of her class, Snape assigns them three scrolls about the dangers of using expired Hermit's Wort, at which Hermione can't help but burst into a fit of giggles. He takes another point from Gryffindor and boots her out of the class.

 _Four down, two left._ She chants excitedly to herself. It's only been one week and she is already close to finished.


	6. Task Five - The Chair

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Anotha one, anotha one, anotha one. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you like and dislike, it makes better fics for you and better writing for me! :) More chapters to be added soon. Enjoy ;) (R&R!)

Task Five

 _Get a tongue piercing and learn how to use it._

 _Tap ta-tap thump tap._

The door of the Room of Requirement reluctantly creaks open on ancient hinges. A familiar face peeks through the small gap. Hermione holds up her card where four checks decorate the already ornate paper. The girl squints at it.

"That was fast." She states uninterestedly.

"I'm here for number five? The tongue piercing?" The girl's eyes light up, her voice gaining emotion.

"Ah, my favorite. Come on in!" Hermione slips in, closing the door behind her. The room is decorated with huge beds, shelves full of toys, books, and any other supplies one could imagine. Immediately to her left, Hermione sees a girl deepthroating the moaning, writhing boy beneath her, and she stops to admire the skills the girl in front of her has mastered.

"Casey! Tongue piercing!" Calls the girl that let her in. Casey grunts around the cock in her mouth, and Hermione chuckles as the vibrations the grunt must've caused elicit a rather loud and ungodly sound from the boy on the bed.

Hermione steps where the other girl steps, dancing around discarded garments, toys and other odd mementos. At the back of the room there is a chair. There are black silk restraints on the arms and legs, a small tray next to the chair. On it sits a needle, and an assortment of tongue rings. It is an oddly erotic sight, probably due to the chair and it's ties.

"Ready Case?" Her piercer calls. A comical pop sound echoes around the room as Casey pulls herself off of the boy's dick. He groans loudly in protest, evidently having been quite close to a satisfying finish. She grabs his hand and drags him across the room.

"Strip her," She commands, looking pointedly at the boy while gesturing at Hermione, "Yuki, you're with me."

Hermione smiles, liking where this is going. The boy staggers towards her, catching her waist and bending down to kiss her as he tugs her robe off, his massive erection pushing into her navel. She smiles, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his dark, sweat-slick shoulders. He's good, and he would be amazing if he wasn't still shaking from the treatment Casey had just given him. Her robes fall away leaving her in a lacey black bra, matching thong, and a garter belt. He looks questioningly at Casey.

"Loose the bra and thong," she pauses, smiling at the belt, "keep the belt."

He fumbles with the clasp, and soon her bra joins her robes on the floor. He takes a moment to appreciate her breasts, cupping one and tracing his thumb over her nipple. She bites her lip as he brings her to the chair, sitting her down and sinking to his knees. He hooks his fingers in her thong and drawing the scrap of fabric down her creamy thighs. He begins by placing feathery kisses along her legs, starting at the knee and working his way up to her inner thighs. She squirms in excitement, letting her head fall back as her arms are tied to the armrests of the chair by the two girls. She feels him place a firm, wet kiss all the way up on her thigh and a small breathy sound escapes her lips involuntarily. The kisses inch closer to her now damp mound as Yuki and Casey heat up the needle and pick out a stud for her. Just as his mouth should be exactly where she wants it judging by his progress, he skips right over her aching core to the other thigh, teasing her. She pouts, looking down at him and his mussed up sex-hair. Almost as if he can sense her eyes, he lifts his head and winks. He's a handsome guy, and quite skilled it seems too.

"Tongue." She redirects her attention to the two girls standing on either side of her, one holding the needle just above the flame of her wand, keeping it hot and sterile.

"Some people give you a shot glass or some shit, but we give you Leo." Leo smiles and chuckles lightly from between her legs. The small puff of air and graze of a tooth makes her gasp. Now all of them are chuckling, and she remembers to smile through the sex haze clouding her mind.

She tilts her head back and sticks out her tongue, her mind on Leo's mouth hovering above her throbbing center, his hands gripping her thighs.

"Five, four, three-" At three, Leo grips her thighs tightly, bringing them to his mouth and flicks his tongue over her clit, his own tongue piercing making the whole experience even more ecstatic and sensual. The small, hard metal ball wrecked havoc on her nerves as she moans as loudly as possible with both girls holding her head still and her tongue out. It takes her a few moments to register the searing pain in her tongue.

"It's better if we surprise you," Yuki explains.

Within seconds, and with expert moves, the needle is replaced seamlessly with a metallic green stud, almost as if Casey and Yuki could sense her enamorment with Slytherin boys, the ones that radiated confidence, and even the ones that screamed arrogance. Those were her favorites because she could gift them with the knowledge of how helpless they can truly be.

Her mind is quickly brought back to the fireworks shooting through her nerves as Leo continues expertly. He leaves her gasping for air as she cums explosively within minutes. He smiles, coming up to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She sucks lightly on it, tasting her own juices. He moves to get up, the muscles rippling along his nude form.

"Leo," she calls softly. He turns back to her and she beckons him closer with a finger, her wrists still tied to the chair. He leans down, placing his ear near her mouth.

"That was the best orgasm of my life," she pauses to nibble and kiss the soft skin just below his ear for a fraction of a second, his eyes fluttering shut. "Let me know, and I'll gladly return the favor." He smiles at her, and then down at his still erect cock, a beauty in and of itself. Yuki and Casey untie her as Leo settles onto a nearby bed.

She gathers her clothing from the floor, thanks Yuki and Casey, and throws Leo a wink as she heads out of the room, still straightening out her robe.

As she bursts through the old and nondescript doors, she crashes directly into another form, sending papers and books flying.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry. I'm a bit flushed at the moment." She cries. The man looks at her and her heart drops into the pit of her stomach.

"P-professor Lupin. What a pleasant surprise." He raises an eyebrow as they both crouch down to collect the books.

"May I ask, Miss Granger, what you happen to be in such a flushed state for?"

She blushes deeply, biting her lip.

"Well, Professor, to be perfectly honest, I've just had the best orgasm of my life and my legs are still a tad wobbly."

She drops the stack of papers into his arms and flounces off, once again leaving her professor gaping, frozen, and wanting her.


	7. Task Six - The Dance

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry the updates have been so far apart, here is a special something to make up for it. PM me with any requests. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you like and dislike, it makes better fics for you and better writing for me! :) More chapters to be added soon. Enjoy. (R&R!)

Task Six.

 _Threesome with a three out of four houses represented._

As the end of the second week approached, the applicants of the Girls of Hogwarts started gathering in their respective common rooms, congregating under the huge tree by the lake, flocking to the largest table in the library - scribbling notes and whispering furiously. Most of them had completed three or four, a handful had only done two, one of them had gotten caught with firewhiskey and had chickened out. She was no longer welcome at their table. There was only one other girl that had completed five: Cho Chang. She and Hermione had grown close over tales of their expeditions. Cho had taken down six Hufflepuffs in one day, a personal challenge of hers. Hufflepuff was by far the least represented among the possible inductees, many were exactly as innocent as the seemed, however the few that weren't were feisty.

Today, the first Saturday of the initiation, the tree was abuzz with gossip, rumor was, Blaise Zabini was the best lay out of the fourth, fifth, and sixth years, _and_ he was picky. He went for only a select few, mostly members of the Girls of Hogwarts. He didn't much like inductees, they hadn't been proven qualified.

Hermione and Cho decided he wouldn't know what had hit him.

Hermione's job was intel, Cho's was the planning and setting up the location.

She found him in an obscure corner of the library, nose in a book. Silently stalking across the dust floor, she bent down, placing a wet kiss just below his ear, gently nibbling his lobe. Malfoy jumped up, hand flying to his heart. He exclaimed angrily, turning around to face the evil person who had startled him in such an… intimate way. When he saw Hermione standing directly behind him, a small smirk on her face, he gulped his indignation all the way down to his cock, which throbbed with the memory of her mouth. She winks, sticking out her tongue playfully, showing him her green stud. He surreptitiously arranges his grip on the book in his hands to cover his crotch. She waggles a finger at him, turning on her heels and walking out of the library, not even bothering to look back and check if he's following her. She already knows he is.

Once they are down a corridor that has no apparent use, a dead ender with a suit of armor and a single, solitary tapestry. She leans against the back wall, watching him stand awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands. Once the silence drags on long enough for his softie to settle down, he coughs.

"Um… Hermione?"

"You see Draco," she lets his name dropout of her mouth covered in sticky red seduction, "I need some information, and I would be oh so thankful to whoever might provide it." The "oh" is practically a moan, thus it is no surprise it takes him a few seconds of dazed blinking to process what she has said.

"I'm your guy!" He blurts out, coughs again, and then lowers his voice, "I mean, sure. What do you need to know?"

She pushes herself off of the wall, walking towards him, staring him down the whole way. He backs up until he hits a wall. She pushes her body flush to his, standing on her tiptoes to plant feathery kisses on his neck between every other word.

"Blaise Zabini," kiss, "where are his," kiss, "spots," kiss, "to hang out," kiss, "in the evening?" She continues her ministrations, his neck, collarbone and jaw tingling with disproportionately intense pleasure. He stumbles over his words, barely managing to choke out a coherent response.

"After dinner he g-goes to the common room, then to the basement p-p-party scene… it's the empty room at the end of the second corridor."

"Thanks, babe," she whispers into his ear, disappearing down the hallway before he can steady his breathing.

They could feel the floors thump with the bass, although there was no sound - a few nifty charms had taken care of that. Hermione had gotten the necessary codes and invitations from some new… _special_ friends of hers. She and Cho burst through the door, all done up with Hermione in a metallic green slip that hugged her full bosom and ample ass rather nicely, and Cho in a sheer blue piece with the right makeup to match. They turned plenty of heads, but not the right one. There was Blaise, standing in the middle of the dance floor, hands gripping one girl's waist and another's chest as his popular friends and the complimentarily popular girls danced erotically. Cho and Hermione were going to need a show stopper. Luckily, Slytherins were usually less adept at DJing and often fell back on one from Gryffindor, and luckily Hermione knew this particular DJ quite well. She sashayed up to the ramshackle table they had set up for him, her hands sliding over the abs she had gotten such a great view of. Aaron jumped a little before he saw who she was and quickly tried to settle into a detached attitude that emanated "cool."

"Hey Aaron!" She said, drawing out his name, hands tracing his chest.

"Hermione," he nodded.

She stood on her tiptoes, beckoning him closer. He leans down and her lips brush his cheek as she whispers into his ear.

Within minutes, Hermione and Cho are on the most elevated spot in the room, a desk that had been pushed against the far corner. A sea of moving bodies moved to the beat, roiling with thick smoke. A lot of smoke. Suddenly it was everywhere, hanging around ankles and above heads, the green strobe lights looking more ethereal and less strobe-like.

All at once the music froze, the last note sitting suspended in the air. A few cries of indignation went up, but soon everyone fell silent as Aaron's booming voice rang out, ricocheting off of the dungeon walls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your DJ speaking. We have a special surprise tonight for a very special person! That special person could be any of you! I ask that you all push to the walls and clear some space in the middle... Brilliant. Now, shall we give a hand to the main attraction?" Green orbs of light sprung from the wall behind Aaron and swooped to the opposing one, hovering above the heads of Hermione and Cho.

"Most of you probably recognize these two." A few murmurs and whistles sounded.

"Isn't it a shame that these two beauties came here without a date?" More reaction from the crowd - what had been reproachful and uninterested participation was becoming more energetic; their curiosity was piqued.

"Well, all of you are eligible, so let's let them choose! I think this calls for a dance off!" The crowd was now fully excited, erupting with cheers every so often.

"All contestants interested please come up to me to choose your song." Immediately people pushed past each other to line up, some laughing and challenging their friends, others serious and solemn, still others too baked to really understand what was happening.

Aaron started the music back up as a seventh year slid onto the floor. He spun and wiggled and jumped, keeping eye contact with them the whole time. They laughed and waved, blowing kisses that he would pretend to catch. Aaron soon switched off his music and started up the next one. This sixth year was bolder; he beckoned the girls down from their perch. Once they were on the dance floor, he spun Cho and caught Hermione by the waist. Cho and Hermione pressed themselves to him, the three of them spinning and rolling to the music, his growing hard on pressing into their navels and asses. Again, Aaron changed the music and a fourth year stumbled out, obviously plastered. He stumbled towards them, his body jerking this way and that. They hesitated to call it dancing. However, the fourth year was pushed out by Fred and George Weasley who goofily danced onto the floor, each nabbing a girl. The goofy air swiftly changed to a more serious and passionate one as Hermione faced George, rolling her hips and gripping his arms. Cho danced against Fred with some serious moves, while Hermione took a more subtle approach, moving slowly, nursing his erection to life. Once it was good and strong, she turned, mimicking Cho's position, rolling her ass cheeks over his throbbing cock, letting him bend her forwards and continuing to move on him. Soon, Aaron changed the music again, Fred and George stumbling off with large protrusions in their pants, the girls cheering and cheekily waving goodbye. A girl came out next, slightly bashful, to a roar of applause. Hermione and Cho set upon her, coming at her from both sides, sliding their hands along her body, kissing her neck and shoulders, entwining their hands in her hair. Many of the male and female spectators alike found this the most erotic spectacle yet. As Aaron faded out the music, wolf whistles and cheers went up form the clusters of boys that had been standing frozen, watching the three girls on the dance floor.

"Aaaaalright then. Looks like it is time for our ladies to choose their dates."

The contestants circled up loosely around the two girls, Blaise Zabini stood, watching them from the side.

"Cho! You're up first. What lucky contestant gets their way with you tonight?" Cho winked at Aaron and slowly walked around the circle. She paused to nibble on an ear here, whisper vulgar fantasies there, taking her time. Then, she abruptly turned to the opposite side of the room, her eyes locking with Blaise's dark ones. He held her gaze, his face completely stoic as she walked towards him, stalked, really. Her hips sway juicily, her chin up, eyes never wavering from his. She walks right up to him, aligning her body mere centimeters from his. He looks down at her, never revealing the slightest crack in his emotionless façade.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Aaron crows, turning to Hermione.

"Next!" Hermione walks straight towards a sixth year, eyes locked with his, only to brush right past him, smiling devilishly as laughter erupts from the crowd. She pivots, scanning the crowd, walking through the midst of it, along the wall, dragging her fingers across a stomach, winking, smirking and brushing against everyone on her way around, along the wall. Finally, she walks slowly up to Blaise, eyes on the ground until the last second. Cho has moved, standing by his side, so she walks directly up to him, stopping and flicking her eyes up to his. She swears she can see the smallest amused smile crack out along his face, but it quickly disappears. She stretches up, nibbling lightly on his ear and planting expert kisses on his neck as the crowd roars. The lucky man's eyes flutter closed as she hits his special spot, right below his jaw and the spectators guffaw.

The dance floor hadn't lasted long. Cho soon led the three of them down a well lit and surprisingly dry secret passage, and into a bedroom. It consisted of a large bed draped in green silk, a side table with a few little drawers, and a box in the corner for cloaks and shoes.

Blaise walked first to Cho, sliding his hand up her arm, and along her shoulder, expertly slipping a finger underneath the strap of her dress and drawing it down. He bent down to kiss her neck lightly as he did the same on the other side, slipping off the filmy fabric. He cupped her breast, massaging firmly as he nibbled her neck. She let her head fall to the side, her breathing unsteady. Hermione watched, licking her lips in anticipation. He suddenly disappeared from Cho's neck, leaving her with her eyes still closed, her skin burning where his mouth had been. She watched with obvious jealousy as he walked over to Hermione, wasting no time, swiftly kissing her hot and demanding, the force of his momentum pushing them towards the bed. His hands gripped her through her dress. He lay her down on the edge of the bed, sliding his hands up her thighs and drawing down her bright red panties, damp with the Gryffindor's arousal. Cho walked over to the chest of drawers as Blaise lifted Hermione's leg onto his shoulder and kissed his way up her thigh, his hand following his mouth. Hermione couldn't remember anything having ever felt better.

Cho walked up behind Blaise's back, lifting up padded cuffs and a silk tie above her head. Hermione opened her eyes which had been squeezed shut and saw what Cho was holding. She smiled, feeling her hips twitch in anticipation. She pulled a confused Blaise up to her, kissing him and lying down. He followed her down obediently, and she flipped them, smiling cheekily at him, straddling him in the center of the bed. Cho walked up next to the bed, gently arranging his arms, before shackling his wrists to the headboard. He looked surprised and a little out of hs element, but being a good sport, he was willing to try.

Hermione looked down at the man beneath her, his dark skin soft, smooth, and unblemished. She looked at his body with such intense fascination and worship, that a smile spread across his face. She didn't notice. Reaching out, she holds her hand just above his skin. He looks down to where is hovers, suddenly enveloped by an aching need to feel her on his skin. Nerves alight as he feels her fingertips brush his chest ever so lightly. With every new inch she explores with her hands, he feels goosebumps raise, her intense focus even more of a turn on that her hand running over his neck, collarbone, chest, nipple. As a silk tie is carefully tied around his eyes his senses are multiplied tenfold. He can hear Hermione's quiet breathing, and Cho moving towards the bed. Every miniscule shift in the air around him is amplified, and her _hands._ Her hands are so smooth and warm and they are _everywhere_. The mattress dips as Cho joins them on the bed, her hands joining Hermione's and they are all over him, his jaw his throat his chest, ribs, toned abs and tantalizing v, scattered with soft fuzz. Hermione rolls her hips, bending down to kiss his neck. He groans as he feels her rubbing against his softie, her mouth hot and wet, suckling on his collarbone, kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe. Cho leans down as well, mirroring Hermione's actions with her own. Blaise pushes the back of his head into the pillows, exposing his neck even more, his breath catching as Cho hit's a sweet spot. His stomach tightens as Hermione dares lower, her mouth and hands sinking lower and lower. His hips buck as she palms his erection through his pants, her mouth hovering just above his waistband. Cho kisses him, hard, their tongues battling. He moans into her mouth as Hermione draws off his pants and boxers, his sizeable erection springing free, head weeping with precum. Hermione wraps her hand around his shaft, slowly licking the cum off of his tip, his back arching and hands clenching as her tongue flicks over his slit. Cho takes the opportunity to sweep her tongue into his open mouth, drawing his own into her mouth and sucking on it. Hermione rubs his head over her lips, her hand guiding him. He groans again, long and gravely. She kisses and sucks his shaft. Cho breaks off her kiss with him, crawling down next to Hermione on the bed. She kisses his stomach as Hermione's hand slips down, gently cupping and rolling his balls in her hand. Cho takes his head into her mouth as Hermione shifts to make room, still pumping his shaft with her hand. She starts a rhythm as Cho begins to blow him, her hand following Cho's mouth up and down his cock. His arms tighten, straining against the cuffs, little beads of sweat forming on his brown and the hollow of his neck. The two of them speed up, Hermione's free hand going back to his balls.

He grits his teeth, the sensory paradise overwhelming him. He starts to chant "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," over and over. Hermione reaches up and loses the tie around his eyes, as it falls away, he is greeted by Cho's long, dark hair bobbing up and down, Hermione watching Cho to keep the rhythm while playing with her own nipples. His hips buck into them, and his head falls back, "I'm gonna cum," he gasps. Immediately Cho and Hermione pull away. He lifts his head in a daze, his throbbing cock the only thing he can think of. As the waves of pleasure subside, he cries out indignantly, frustration clouding his eyes. Hermione strips, and crawls slowly towards him. He watches her, expression blank. As Hermione mounts his face, Cho also strips. He teases her aching cunt with the tip of his tongue, licking her up and down. As he slips his tongue between her folds, circling her clit, she moans, grabbing onto the headboard for support. Cho grabs his dick again, positioning him at her entrance, lubing him up with her own arousal. Cho slides him inside of her tight hole and he grunts into Hermione's muff. His cock fills her completely, her silken walls heaving around him, cunt stretching in the best way to accommodate his size. The two of them moan as Cho starts to move, lifting herself up and down along him, rolling her hips. Hermione's thighs start to shake as he flicks his tongue over her clit. Cho speeds up, arching her back, the sounds of their slick bodies slapping together filling the room. His whole body spasms and he groans loudly as he shoots string after string of hot, sticky cum deep inside Cho. She slows down as her own orgasm rocks through her. He finishes Hermione with a few expert flicks of his tongue, lapping her essence of of his own face.

The two girls collapse next to him, all three of them breathing heavily. After a few minutes, Blaise coughs.

"Ladies, would you mind uncuffing me." Cho chuckles, reaching for her wand and freeing the Slytherin from his bonds. He looks at the two of them, running his hand over Hermione's waist as Cho leans down to kiss him.

Hermione waits her turn patiently, then kisses him, her hands sliding through his tight curls as Cho picks up her clothes from around the room. Hermione follows suit, and the two of them chuckle as the wave goodbye to Blaise, closing the door behind them.

The sixth task was complete.


	8. The Final Task

Disclaimer: Mature content - read responsibly. I own and gain nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This took a very long time, but the story isn't dead. I take requests! If you want another chapter or story, message me. Enjoy!

The Final Task

Hermione waited outside of the heavy oaken door, her legs trembling.

Exactly two days prior she had marched up to the Girls of Hogwarts headquarters, handed in her completed card, spun around, and slapped Leo on the ass on her way out. She was significantly less confident now.

Pushing the door open, she walked into the room, high heels clicking, form-fitting robes swishing, in the midst of attendance.

"Miss Granger," a quiet voice called, "you're late." Taking a deep breath, she turned around, only to feel her knees knock and her pulse flutter. Professor Lupin looked delectable. The throbbing at her core piqued as his luminous eyes met hers.

"Yes, Professor."

"Detention. Seeing as dinner is next, seems like that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes sir," she says quietly, flicking her eyes up to his again.

She teeters to her seat as her Professor resumes roll call. When she sits down, the device, buzzing happily away between her thighs, presses into her and she lets out a small gasp. The final task, sit through a class with a vibrator under the supervision of an undercover Girl of Hogwarts to make sure you hold out the whole time. As it happened, Yuki was sitting directly behind her, disguised as a large Hufflepuff. Hermione could feel every inch of her body vibrating along with the small device, her nerves were on fire, her breathing shallow and her eyes unfocused.

"Today we will be working on review of the last few weeks to make sure everything is sticking with you all. Can anyone tell me how to disarm an enemy with a spell other than expelliarmus?"

Hermione choked on a moan, her hand flying to the edge of the desk, thighs rubbing together. The machine pressed against her was _moving_. It was elongating, stretching out inside of her. Behind her, Yuki smiled, putting her wand back in the folds of her robes.

As Hermione Granger sat, knees knocking, fingers clenching the desk, knuckles turning white, intense pressure between her hips, all of the pleasure, every twinge and peak was directed at her Professor. The look she shot him, her face flushed, eyes focused with such intensity on his, her subtle lip bite already making his mind wander.

At the front of the classroom, Professor Lupin dropped unexpectedly into the chair behind his desk. He coughs awkwardly and continues to teach, as if nothing had happened, but Hermione smiled knowingly. She had a detention to look forward to. At this thought, another suddenly popped into her head in the form of a delicious vision. She pictured his body moving against hers so vividly, his shoulders rippling, sweat slick abs brushing against her navel, her breasts pressed to his chest, his mouth wet and warm on her neck. She had let herself go too far, gasping, she pressed her thighs together as tightly as possible, focusing on the most un-sexy things she could summon to mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trapping a moan behind her lips. When she was calm enough, she opened her eyes again and was met with a quizzical look from her professor who had not interrupter his lesson but was watching her intently.

She gave him a weak smile, lifting her fingers off the table in a quick wave. He raised a quizzical eyebrow. She quickly looked back down, focusing on dried in splatters and scratches on the desk. The pressure between her legs was hot and demanding. She counted the ink spots.

Ten minutes and 13 big spots, 29 littles ones later, she was looking up at her professor who was looking down with a furrowed brow at her blank paper. Behind her, a Hufflepuff arranged his robes.

"Miss Granger would you care to explain to me why you have yet to start your assignment?"

Before she could stammer out a response, the device inside her curved and vibrated more intensely, hitting her g spot. She felt her back arch and her legs quiver, and involuntary sound halfway between a gasp and a moan exploding from her mouth. Professor Lupin stared. The Hufflepuff smiled. Hermione looked straight ahead, counting the window panes at the front of the room until she was collected. She drew her hand through her hair and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry Professor, I guess I'm a tad bit _distracted_ today. I'll be much better as soon as you straighten me out in detention." Her voice had gone silky and low. She played with her hair, licked her lips, let her eyes wander down his body. He looked at the ceiling as he told her to pay attention and work on her note taking, please. Maybe he was counting ceiling tiles.

Hermione scanned the room, looking for her supervisor so she could either hit them or fuck them. She could go for both right now.

She was focusing so intently on the parchment before her that she hardly noticed the students filing out of the room around her. She did notice, however, the device between her legs shrinking, and then flying down her skirts and into the robes of a passing Hufflepuff who murmured "congrats" as he walked by. Or maybe she was just hearing things. She was exhausted, and she felt empty. She had been teased and tortured for an hour, and she hadn't cum. Sure she had passed, but _bloody hell_ she needed a good fuck.

And then there he was, standing over her with his hair mussed and his yellow eyes watching her. She stood up in a rush, placing her body dramatically close to his. He watched her hand reverently as her hand hovered over his chest. His eyes fluttered shut, and she could practically feel his heart beating, steady and strong. The setting sun flooded the room, throwing light and heat on his back, silloughtetting him, his broad shoulders, spiky hair.

"Open your eyes, Professor. Tell me something I should hear." He did.

"You're a student Her-Miss Granger. I am your teacher -"

"So teach me. Tell me what you want me to do." His eyes flicked from where her hand still sat, suspended over his heart, to her soft brown ones. She looked right back at him through her lashes.

"Teach me, _Professor_." He growled, his face darkened by the great beams of sunlight cascading through the windows. The deep conflict reflected in his eyes is gone. He looked as if he was about to jump on her or tear her clothes off or something. She placed both palms firmly on his chest.

"Tell me what you want." His eyes bore into hers, his sharp angles and soft curves outlined with fire. The sun has turned red.

"You." His voice comes out deep and scratchy, full of tension. She doesn't care about seducing him anymore. The ache between her legs, the delectable man in front of her, it's already there. She cupped her hand around the back of his neck, feeling the short stubble at the nape of his neck. Their mouths crashed together, and he snaked his arms around her waist, her back and pulled her into him.

Before she could say 'treacle tart,' her clothes were gone and she was sitting on his desk, his sweat slick skin pressing against hers, his mouth his hair his body, all filled her senses. His smell, taste, feel, the way he sounded, how he looked when he looked at her, it all filled her up, long before he could. But he could. And he did. And it was mind and earth shattering.

The classroom echoed with the moans, grunts and gasps of the two of them. As he pulled in and out of her, every inch of their bodies lighting up with ecstasy, she hooked her feet together around him, and he felt her nails dig into his back as her head fell back and her back arched and her walls clamped down on him, fluttering heavenly.

Hermione missed dinner. And curfew.


End file.
